<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unintended confession by xxprincessxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591407">unintended confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx'>xxprincessxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rini drabble collection [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where ricky's trying to figure out what to tell nini to win her back. and without realizing it, she heard just about everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rini drabble collection [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unintended confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay, so i kinda suck at getting requests done and out because it takes me forever to find motivation and think about what i want to happen in it. but, i guess, this one kind of flowed out of me the other week. </p>
<p>this one's from anon on tumblr and they asked:<br/>hii can you please do a one-shot/drabble that's like ricky's practicing his speech to confess nini that he's in love with her and accidentally calls her but doesn't realize and coincidentally nini's going to his house to tell him that she's in love with him and listens to his speech and she runs to his house and when he opens the door she just kisses him and says something like: "glad to know you feel the same"</p>
<p>so this one's for you xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tapping his phone against his palm as he tries to calm his nerves, whilst pacing back in forth in his kitchen. Ricky continues to mutter words to himself, trying to formulate the best thing to say to Nini. He was finally building up the courage to finally tell the girl that he had lost the one thing that’s been on his mind since they broke up. </p>
<p>As of lately, Nini and Ricky have been getting along a lot better in comparison to the start of the year. They would joke around and tease each other in rehearsal or when the cast would go out to grab a post-rehearsal snack before heading home. Things were starting to look up for the pair. It was like they were back to being who they were before they ever dated - best friends. </p>
<p>Of course, Ricky was more than thrilled to be finally given another chance to form a friendship with the pretty brunette. It was better than not having her at all, like he did back in September. It was now February, their winter musical had gone off without a hitch, and believe it or not Ricky actually decided to audition for the spring musical. Despite getting the second chance he always wanted, he couldn’t help but want more. </p>
<p>This is Nini Salazar-Roberts. The first girl he ever loved, his rock and his best friend. He just wants to finally prove to her what he couldn’t say all those months ago. </p>
<p>So, here he was. Walking around in his kitchen trying to come up with the most perfect speech, and he just couldn’t seem to find the right words to say. Trying to find the nerve to just go over to her house and tell her the truth. </p>
<p>“Things have been going great - no that’s a bad way to start.” He mutters, shaking his head, “Nini, I don’t want to be just friends anymore. No, that was bad too.” Ricky groans, dropping his head down on the countertop, his phone still in his hand as he fiddled with the buttons repeatedly. </p>
<p>“God! Why can’t I just fucking tell Nini I love her?!” He shouts angrily to himself, thankful that he was home alone, “It’s as simple as that. Nini, I love you. I should never have left your room that night, I should’ve been honest with what was going on in my head. That I was fucking scared, I was scared that if I said it I was going to lose you because that’s exactly what happened to my parents. Newsflash, Ricky, you lost her anyway.” He sighs, tossing his phone into the middle of the island unable to comprehend what was going through his head. "Why can't it be that easy?"<br/>
 <br/>
Five minutes pass, as Ricky continues to keep his head resting on the cool countertop, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Not wanting to think about how much he had fucked up last summer, and how he was willing to do anything to go back and never have left her room. He wished he could’ve told past Ricky to stay, because he should’ve known that Nini wouldn’t have expected him to say it back. At least then, he wouldn’t have completely fucked things up. </p>
<p>A doorbell interrupts his running thoughts, lifting his head to look over at the wooden door curiously. The doorbell rings one more time, causing Ricky to make his way over and prying the door open to see the very brunette that’s been on his mind for as long as he could remember. </p>
<p>A small smile slips onto his face as he opens the door wider for the brunette to come in, “Hey, Nins. You didn’t tell me you were coming by.” Closing the door once Nini makes it all the way into the house. </p>
<p>“Well, I, uh,” Nini draws her lip between her teeth, “I wasn’t planning to. But, I was walking by that, um, that old tree we used to hang out by, you know the one where we carved our initials into.” Pointing over her shoulder with her thumb, gesturing to the door behind her. </p>
<p>Ricky chuckles, nodding his head remembering the old oak tree that was halfway between their houses. They would spend most of the sunny days there, and sometimes after their dates back when they were dating they would just sit under the tree and stare up at the night sky before they had to head on home. They could talk about anything and everything at that tree, like their words would simply get lost into the dark night, leaving their thoughts and worries behind.</p>
<p>Before Ricky could respond, she continues, “And, I was thinking about us.” She begins to fiddle with her fingers together, “And, it was like you knew what I was thinking about and then you called me.”</p>
<p>“What? No, I didn’t.” He denies. </p>
<p>“You did,” Nini nods, a small and nervous smile making its way onto her face, “You called me.” </p>
<p>“Nini, I would’ve remembered if I called you.” He laughs. </p>
<p>Nini gulps, looking up into the boy’s eyes, “You never lost me, Ricky.” She mutters, biting her lip lightly. </p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Ricky breathes out, his eyes widening as realization begins to hit him. “You weren’t supposed to find out like that. Oh my god, Nini. I’m so so sorry.”</p>
<p>“I actually didn’t mind finding out that way.” She confesses, tucking her hair behind both of her ears while one of her shoulders lifts in a half-shrug, “Because, now I know that you honestly and truly love me. And, that you’re not just going to say it because you think that's what I want to hear, and it's not that you're trying to win me back just for the heck of it or anything. But that I mean more to you than I ever thought I did.” </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Nini hums, nodding her head in response. A silence overcame the pair, slowly they looked at each other as if their minds were doing the talking. And it was like there was a silent agreement between the two of them. Slowly, Ricky takes a step closer to the brunette invading the brunette’s personal space. Placing one of his hands on her hip, he pulls her closer into his frame. </p>
<p>A smirk clearly evident on his face, “Tell me. What was your pretty brain thinking about underneath that tree.” </p>
<p>The brunette giggles, her arms wrapping around the boy’s neck, “I was thinking about how much I still love my ex-boyfriend, and I was wondering if he’ll ever love me back.”</p>
<p>“Hm,” Ricky presses his lips into a thin line, raising his other hand to hook underneath her chin, tilting her face up, “I don’t like the ex in that sentence. What do you think about getting rid of it?” </p>
<p>“Boyfriend?” Nini squeaks out.</p>
<p>“Exactly.” He leans in, pressing his forehead against hers, “I love you, Nini. I’m here if you still want me.”</p>
<p>Pushing herself up on her toes, supporting herself with Ricky’s shoulders, “I’ll always want you.” She mutters, before closing the distance between them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed this little drabble! i'm going through my inbox, so hopefully i can start working more and getting more of those requests through. </p>
<p>don't be shy to leave anything in my inbox! you can find me on tumblr @nini-ricky as always hahhaha </p>
<p>i'll see you soon and stay safe my loves xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>